Suckle
by Wolflover007
Summary: Maura drinks Jane's milk. [AU]


Thanks to Meuline for correcting some of the French translations. I don't know any French so thank you dear.

* * *

Jane held her daughter close in her arms. She slowly undid the robe she was wearing, she didn't have a bra on due to the fact she was on maternity leave for the time being. She cooed her daughter and brought the newborns head to her breast. The little girl gummed at her breast and Jane let out a soft groan. Her breast hurt but feeding relieved some of the pressure from the milk.

She let out quiet tears. After Casey left her she became conscious of her new body. Her large stomach and swollen breasts made her feel fat and unhealthy. She feared she would never be attractive again, that she would remain like this, that she'd never be seen as weak from losing her muscles. She just leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Maura stood outside the door frame and watched Jane feed her daughter. The pair had been friends for five years and had only begun their relationship recently, about three months ago. She was saddened to see her girlfriend so depressed. She knew how cruel Casey was to her and tried to do everything, anything, to help.

She looked on at the private moment and was captivated at the image. Ever since the child was born, Jane would always feed her in private. Maura would understand and would respect that. Now however she couldn't move a muscle. She admired Jane's body and the intimacy of the moment.

She noticed a small amount of milk dripping from Jane and she licked her lips. She looked at Jane's swollen breasts and felt a strange desire to drink from her. She tried to not feel jealous for Emily even though it was for her that Jane had grew quite… generously. She then looked at Jane's still swollen stomach and smiled.

* * *

Jane opened her eyes and slowly removed Emily from her breast. She had fallen asleep after feeding again. She wrapped the girl up and placed her in her crib. She kissed her goodnight and went to close the robe when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Maura watching her. She suddenly felt conscious and wrapped the robe around her quickly.

"Maura!"

Maura snapped out of her trance and looked at Jane. At that moment she realized what happened. Jane had entrusted her and she dishonored that. She could see the hurt in Jane's eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Maura said crossing the room. She reached out for Jane but Jane ignored her. Maura knew better than to pursue and stayed still.

"Why?"

"I saw you…feeding her and I…I couldn't look away. You were just too beautiful."

There was that word. She _was_ beautiful but not anymore. Jane looked at her, not wanting to believe that. Maura deserved better than fat her. She went to say something but Maura simply cut her off with a kiss.

Jane responded passionately. She gripped the robe with one hand and placed the other behind Maura's head. They pulled away and looked deeply at each other. Jane looked down defeated.

"Why don't we lay down for a little bit? I'm sure you're tired."

Jane stood there hesitant.

"No touching. I promise not until you are ready."

Jane nodded and Maura hesitantly took her hand. Jane relaxed into the touch and leaned on Maura. They walked out of the nursery and to their room.

* * *

Jane laid on Maura's chest and ran her hand up Maura's hard abdomen. She then touched her soft one and fell silent. Maura just held her close.

"Jane baby."

"Maura. I…I."

"What?"

"I don't deserve you."

Maura sat up and looked at Jane. Jane cried into Maura's chest. Maura said nothing but felt her heart twinge in pain. She loved Jane and wanted to show her that.

"I'm fat, I'm weak and I'm broken. I don't deserve someone as patient as you."

"Jane look at me."

Jane did.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever known. You are not fat, your body will return to its pre-pregnancy self. You are not broken, you were hurt but you rose above it. Everyone has demons, look at me. I'm the excon daughter of a mobster but I don't let that define who I am. I know he hurt you and did things to you that…"

Maura stopped. She could feel Jane's pain and couldn't bring herself to say it. She pulled Jane closer.

"It doesn't matter to me. Please know that."

Tears formed in Jane's eyes and she hid her face in Maura's chest. Maura simply rubbed her back until the tears stopped flowing.

* * *

"Jane, you are so beautiful. I love you."

Jane snuggled closer and pressed her body against Maura's. Maura moaned but was hesitant to go through with her desire. She felt the fire beginning low in her stomach and Jane's closeness was only fueling that.

"Ja...jane?"

"Hmm?"

"I want…well if you don't stop I'll…." Maura couldn't get it out.

"You want me?"

"Always."

Jane began to get on top of Maura when Maura flipped them over so Jane was on her back.

"I love you. Let me show you how much. Please."

Jane nodded and Maura kissed her slowly. They slowly built the kiss up and Jane rubbed her hands up Maura's back. Maura moaned into the kiss and then pulled away. She slowly rubbed her hand up Jane's side, stroking the soft robe as she went.

Maura brought her hand up to undo the robe and felt Jane's nervousness. She removed her hand and stroked Jane's face instead. Jane calmed down.

"May I?"

"Maura."

"I'll be slow and gentle. If you want to stop me you can."

Jane thought for a minute. She wanted to love Maura and for Maura to love her but…

She made up her mind, besides if she wanted to she could stop Maura. Jane gave Maura a soft kiss and then laid back. Maura smiled at the gesture and slowly undid the robe. She looked at Jane's body and smiled with appreciation. For a moment neither of them moved.

* * *

Maura went gently and kissed Jane. First her neck, then her collarbone, her shoulders, and the area between her breasts. She then pulled back and looked at Jane. Her hands were feather light as she grazed Jane's chest with ease and appreciation.

"Jane, when I saw you feeding Emily I got jealous." Maura confessed.

"Jealous?" Jane was confused.

"Yes for some reason I wanted to drink from you. It's weird isn't it? I knew I had no stake in it but I want to have you so badly. I want to feel you, make love to you and drink from you."

Jane looked at her confused. Maura looked away her face flushed with embarrassment.

"That actually sounds kind of hot." Now Jane was the one who was embarrassed. Maura smiled and lowered her head.

"You are so soft. I like it." Maura said as her stomach rubbed against Jane's.

Maura was careful when she closed her mouth around Jane's nipple. She didn't want Jane to feel her teeth. She slowly suckled it and felt warm milk go into her mouth. She moaned and sucked harder. Jane gasped and gripped Maura's honey blonde hair.

Maura then pulled back and gentle licked the nipple. She squeezed it gently and saw more creamy liquid fall from it. It dripped down Jane's breast and down her stomach. Maura waited a moment and did one long lick from Jane's belly button to her breast. Jane moaned and Maura kissed her way back up. She tasted the milk on Maura lips and moaned.

"You taste so good. Who knew you were so delicious?"

* * *

Jane moaned as Maura teased her sensitive chest even more. Maura was switching between her nipples and she threw her head back. Maura kissed her skin and whispered things to her.

"Tu es belle, Te me rends heureuse, Tu es l'amour de ma vie."

Jane smiled. She loved it when Maura spoke French to her. She gasped as Maura's tongue licked her skin. As much as she loved that talented tongue on her skin she wished it would spend equal time elsewhere. She moved her lower body desperately looking for friction. Maura noticed and smirked before placing her thigh between Jane's legs.

Jane gasped and ground hard against it. She moaned loudly and growled out Maura's name. Maura chuckled against her chest her mouth still drinking the milk that poured out of her. Maura trailed one of her hands down and stroked Jane's clit. Jane stiffened for a moment.

"Is mommy going to come for me? Does mommy Jane like it when I rub her and drink from her tits?"

Jane's body began to tighten and Maura knew just how to throw her over. She moved her hand faster and bit one of her nipple while squeezing the other. Jane moaned and came hard gripping onto Maura.

* * *

Jane collapsed and Maura eased up off her chest. She waited for Jane to come down and smiled at her.

Jane began to flip them over when Maura stopped her.

"But-"

"It's ok. Pleasing you is enough besides your falling asleep on me."

Jane didn't realize how tired she was till Maura said that. She yawned and began to drift off.

"You're so beautiful. Don't ever think differently. What you've done to give us a family is beautiful. I love you."

Jane smiled and hugged Maura. She needed to hear those words.

"Ti amo." Jane said.

"Je t'aime." Maura responded back. She laid her head on Jane's chest and notice a few drops of milk remained from their earlier fun. She slowly lick it off as Jane moaned.

"You're insatiable."

"Je vais te boire toute la journée, ma sexy Jane."

Jane looked at her and Maura winked. Her mouth dripped with the cream liquid. Slowly but surely Maura kissed Jane.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

"Prendi me come tua moglie Maura Isles."

There was a moment of silence before Jane spoke again.

"Non lasciarmi."

"Jamais Jane. Jamais."

FIN

* * *

Translations:

"You are beautiful. You make me so happy. You are the love of my life."

…

"I love you."

"I love you."

…

"I will drink you all (throughout the) day my sexy Jane."

…

"Will you marry me?"

"Take me as your wife Maura Isles."

…

"Don't leave me."

"Never Jane. Never."


End file.
